Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{4}{5} \times 1\dfrac{3}{4} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{9}{5} \times \dfrac{7}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{9 \times 7}{5 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{63}{20}$ $ = 3 \dfrac{3}{20}$